For promoting the processing capability of an electronic device (such as a computer), the mainboard of the electronic device is usually provided with many additional function circuits, Such function circuits may share the same layout with the mainboard or may be laid on another independent circuit board. In the case of employing the another independent circuit board for promoting processing capability, a plurality of spacing posts are usually provided on the mainboard to cooperatively support the circuit board, such that the circuit board can be stacked on the mainboard.
However, in order to achieve easy assembly and disassembly and save costs, plastic spacing posts are often used, and their strengthen is not sufficient to allow the additional circuit board to be firmly stacked on the mainboard. If metallic spacing posts are used instead, the metallic spacing posts may easily come into contact with components arranged in high density on the circuit board and the mainboard can cause short circuit, thereby damaging the computer.
Furthermore, when the conventional technology of only using spacing posts as spacing and securing elements is employed in assembly and disassembly processes of a circuit board with high-density arranged components, not only the spacing posts having small volume are not convenient for assembly and disassembly, but also under the limited space, fingers may easily come into contact with the components of the circuit board, thereby resulting in damage to the components due to static electricity.
Moreover, the space in the mainboard with high-density arranged components is very limited for accommodating the spacing posts, such that spacing posts with a larger diameter can hardly be used, but spacing posts with a smaller diameter should be adopted. Consequently, the conventional technology of only using spacing posts as spacing and securing elements cannot provide stable engaging strength, making the overlying circuit board easily subject to shaking.
Therefore, the problem to be solved here is to provide a clamping device for clamping at least two circuit boards, such that the two circuit boards can be securely stacked and coupled to each other, so as to prevent the circuit boards or components thereof from short circuiting due to contact with spacing and securing elements, and achieve easy assembly and disassembly.